A Day Of Firsts
by MiaCara
Summary: Set during OotP, RL & Tonks go to the 1st Hogsmeade weekend to check on Harry and the gang after becoming concerned by their 1st weeks floo call. RL & SB have some tools to help the new Gen communicate. FW/HG & RL/NT flirting TE Nov Challenge Fic


I own nothing that you recognize from JKR's awesome books, just borrowing her characters for a little fun. I promise to give them back unharmed.

Twin Exchange: November Challenge

Prompts: First Time Pairing: Remus/Tonks Quote: "Water….. I need water."

A/N: I am somewhat rewriting Order of the Phoenix because I want things to have gone down differently. Sirius had a come to reality moment in the first week after the kids returned to Hogwarts, he came to the conclusion that if 12 years of Azkaban wasn't going to break him, then neither was his mother's house. He started to exercise his mind and body and enlisted Kreacher to help him make the house habitable (by convincing the elf Mrs. Black would be horrified at the state of her home). Miriam is a new member of the Order and is working on a special project with Remus and Sirius. This story takes place the day of the first Hogshead day, Remus and Sirius were concerned after the trio's strange floo call the first week of classes. I have tried hard to Brit-ize this fic based on Pinky Browns essay, I hope I don't sound like an idiot. Now with out any more rambling…. my story. Last but not least I want to thank my beta's Abertha & 93 Diagon Alley & Choices HP. ~M

* * *

><p>A Day Of Firsts<p>

After breakfast, Remus and Tonks loaded up a bag with Kreacher's homemade sweets for the students, Sirius's letter for Harry, a blank parchment with a self-inking quill for Harry's response, and seven two way mirrors. The night before, Remus and Sirius decided that they should make a mirror for each of them that would fit in their robe or uniform pockets. The mirrors were charmed to look like an item they would normally carry if they were searched or interrupted. Tonks and Miriam made their own, Ginny and Hermione's to look like make up compacts. Remus and Sirius charmed there own and the four boys to look like masculine pocket mirrors, with their favorite Quidditch team's insignia on their covers. With a pop, the two apparated to Hogsmeade to look for the kids.

The twins were easy enough to find in Zonko's hunting for new joke items to annoy Filch with. They were happy to tell Remus and Tonks about the meeting set for Hogshead Inn organized by Hermione. With a knowing look, both adults decided they would attend the meeting too. They left the twins to go meet up with the trio before the meeting began.

The Hogshead was never very busy, but at midday it was near empty. Tonks smiled warmly when she noticed the three huddled teens around a small table near the floo. Remus went over to Aberforth who was bartending and ordered two butter beers. Both turned to the door in awe as nearly a dozen Hogwart's students filed in the bar, led by the Weasley twins.

"Well, if this isn't a day for firsts," Aberforth complained. "What is going on at my brother's school that would cause all of these children to hide in my inn?"

"What do you mean," Remus asked. Before Aberforth had time to answer, Hermione spoke up. She explained her idea of having Harry teach them defensive spells. Tonks, Remus and even the grumpy Aberforth felt a sense of pride in the young generation for wanting to prepare and protect themselves. Remus had to put his arm around Tonks's waist when the snotty Hufflepuff questioned Harry's actions and motivations, to keep her from going over to set the Smith boy straight. Tonks was momentarily distracted by the large warm hand that rested on her flat tummy and she melted into the strong, hard chest of the man behind her. She was sure she was blushing furiously over the unexpected contact, but Remus didn't seem to notice. He was too busy reveling in the soft small body that he had his arm wrapped around and how perfect she felt there.

He gently pulled her closer to him so that he could sniff her hair. It was so soft, and even though it was her signature bubble-gum-pink, it smelled of tropical fruit. His lupine sense of smell had detected this scent earlier back at Number Twelve but it smelled wet so he assumed it was her tea not her shampoo. He leaned forward and took a deep breath; he felt her shiver against his chest. _Day __of__ first __times __indeed, _he thought to himself. They both forced themselves to direct their attention back to the assembly in front of them, but he did not remove his arm and she did not move to step out of his loose embrace either.

Hermione produced a parchment for the assembly to sign as someone, Tonks could not see who, suggested they call themselves Dumbledore's Army. Both Remus and Tonks sniggered as Aberforth grumbled about his brother's head not being big enough. Tonks watched Harry practically drooling over a pretty Asian girl. Tonks gently nudged Remus to point out Ginny's sneer and how she was all but climbing in her boyfriend's lap while staring at Harry. Ron and George were in conversation with a pretty blonde, while Fred was speaking intently to Hermione and Neville.

Realizing he still had hand splayed across Tonks' stomach, Remus blushed and said softly, "Well, let's go ask them all to join us for lunch."

Tonks immediately felt the loss of his arm around her and nodded, "We should talk to them about the merits of hiding in plain sight as well, or at least casting a silencing charm." They walked over to the remaining teens, "Wocher, Harry, Mione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and I'm sorry I don't know you," smiling at Ginny's boyfriend and the blonde between Ron and George.

"Tonks!" Ginny exclaimed. "What a surprise, this is Michael, my boyfriend, and this is my friend Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you, Michael, Luna, I remember you from when I taught Defense. You are both in Ravenclaw, correct? And Neville, it is so nice to see you again, how is your Gran?" Both students nodded in affirmation to their former professor.

"Gran's fine, Professor Lupin," Neville answered to the floor.

Luna smiled in the general direction of the pretty Auror in front of her, "You must be Tonks, Ginny has spoken highly of you since we started school this term."

Tonks blushed, "Yes I am, Luna. It is very nice to meet you. We came to take you Weasleys, Harry and Hermione to lunch."

"Yes, well, I have to get back to school, there is a nargle infestation in the Ravenclaw common room so I need to go make sure they haven't made their way to my dorm," Luna said before placing a peck on George and Ron's cheeks and then waved to Ginny before walking out of the inn. Tonks raised an eyebrow to the boys and they both just shook their heads subtlety.

Michael turned to Ginny and said, "That's okay, I need to get back for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team meeting. See you at dinner. It's nice to see you again, Professor, ma'am."

Neville also excused himself and the present and former Grimmauld Place residents found themselves alone. "Let's lunch at the Three Broomsticks," Remus suggested. Everyone seemed to be in agreement, so they strolled down the street.

Once they were all seated, Madame Rosemerta came over to get their order. Remus handed Harry Sirius's letter and started asking them about current events at Hogwarts this term. Hermione told them how worthless their Defense lessons were and the twins added how they weren't allowed to speak about You-Know-Who or what happened over the summer and told them about Lee Jordan's sadistic trip to detention with Umbridge.

"His hand still hasn't fully healed, but he's too spooked to go to McGonagall," Fred said furiously. Harry unconsciously rubbed his hand and put it under the table quickly, but Tonks noticed.

"What's wrong with your hand, Harry?"

"N-n-nothing," Harry informed the table.

Remus caught on. "Let me see your hand." Harry sunk lower in his chair and shook his head. "Now, pup."

Harry hesitantly showed his godfather's best friend his hand, which wasn't completely healed from his last set of detentions. Remus read out loud the wound on the boy's hand. _I__ must __not __tell __lies_. The other kids cowered a bit at the growl that ripped from his chest. "This is illegal, an abuse of children and of power! I will kill that bitch!" He was beside himself, when Tonks placed her hand on his thigh and started to draw circles with her fingers, to try to calm him down.

"Remus, you must calm down, you are scaring our lunch guests," she whispered.

Remus physically relaxed a bit when the red he was seeing cleared and he saw the guilty look on Harry's face.

"No, no, no, Harry, this isn't your fault. You are not going to take the guilt and responsibility on this one. I will not allow it."

Ginny and Hermione, who were flanking Harry gasped and in unison started scolding him in true Molly fashion. "Harry, how could you not show us? We could help you heal that."

Tonks spoke up, "Actually, normal healing charms won't work on a blood quill. Those wounds are a bit like a curse wound, since they are meant for contracts they have to heal on their own. Makes the contract more binding, this is a horrible misuse of power and of a weapon. Remus, Snuffles is going to be in a state." She looked worried.

Remus looked thoughtful, "Well, I was going to wait to give these to you until the end of our visit, but I think that Harry needs to share this with his godfather sooner rather than later. Back when we were in school, James and Sirius would use these to communicate whilst they were in separate detentions. Peter and I had them too, but they were mostly so we could communicate with them while they were in any detention. Last night, Snuffles and I made these so that each of you would be able to contact each other or us at any time. I want you to keep these on you at all times. To make them work open them up and just say the person's or persons names that you want to speak to. Their mirror will vibrate in their pocket and they can open it and you'll see each other. But if you can't open it up because someone is there, it will write the person's name across the mirror. Tonks, if you will let us demonstrate."

Remus opened his mirror and said, "Tonks." Her mirror vibrated gently then progressively harder until she picked it up, it stilled immediately. Remus shut his and when she opened it the mirror read, _Remus__ Lupin_. "See there, if you need it to be still you just touch it, and when you open it the last person to call for you will have their name show up on the mirror. Tonks, call me back."

She lifted the mirror and said, "Remus." He opened his mirror and showed his eager audience how her face was displayed for him and his for her. Grinning, she looked at him, winked, and said, "Hermione."

Being in the middle of the table on the opposite side, she opened her mirror and she saw both Remus and Tonks one on each side of the double mirrored compact.

Fred, George and Ron all said, "Wicked!"

"Now, Hermione, call Ginny," Remus suggested. She did and all four now had one split mirror and could see the other three. "Technically we should all be able to communicate but the images will get smaller and smaller the more of us on at one time."

"Who all has one?" Ginny asked.

"Well, all of you, Tonks and me, Sirius and Miriam. If you think of others in need, we can make more. I was going to suggest it to Dumbledore but most of us can send speaking Patroni." The kids had seen them but had no idea how to conjure them, as they took great skill to produce.

"Who is Miriam?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Read the letter from Snuffles, Harry," Remus chided. To the rest of the kids he explained, "Miriam is a new member of the Order and she has a great deal of information she can help us with. We are working on a special project with her; it is keeping Snuffles out of trouble." Remus winked at Harry. "She may be one of the most brilliant witches of our time. She actually reminds me a lot of you, Hermione." Hermione blushed.

"She was a lot like you when she was in school. She was a Ravenclaw in Bill's year," Tonks followed up. "She quite fancies good old Snuffles, Harry, and for her protection, we, she and I that is, have moved in with Sirius and Remus." The girls looked at Tonks to determine if there was a tinge of excitement, since they knew how much she fancied their wolfy former professor.

"She really does, even looks like you a bit, except for her metamorphmagus skills. The eyes are different but the hair and even her stature are very similar. Well, now that I think about it, you could be sisters," Remus reflected.

"Then I am excited to meet her, maybe at Christmas after I get back from holiday with mum and dad," Hermione said excitedly.

"Yes, she is half blood like Harry and me. She is brilliant and quite nice, hasn't a clue how she feels about Pad-Snuffles though," Remus caught himself, when Tonks stepped on his toe and he smiled back at her.

The kids just looked at each other smirking, each one of them thinking the same thing. Fred was the first one to speak up, "Pot, I would like you to meet Kettle, shall we call Black?" The others burst out laughing whilst Tonks and Remus both blushed furiously.

"Speaking of the devil, we actually should. Harry, you need to be the one to explain to him about your hand, so that he can see that you are all right. Tonks, can you call Mim to see that she is with him and to give her some warning of what's to come? I will bring this up to Dumbledore and McGonagall at the next meeting if Snuffles hasn't had a canary before. I know Molly will be in a pure state when this comes out. Oh, the mirrors know who the twins are and you can call for them individually or both by saying twins. It will contact you, by asking for Gin, Ginerva or Ginny. Mine will ring me for Moony, Remus or Lupin. Snuffles will ring for that or the other names, you get my drift? I think we may have even set the Twins' to recognize Forge and Gred," he said smiling at the kids. If you say Marauder, it will ring us all, you are now second generation Marauders."

Harry and Remus moved to the corner wall so they could quietly call Sirius after Tonks finished giving Miriam a heads up. Tonks took the time to ask the others how things were going other than that. She was surprised to hear of all the news from Hogwarts, the mandates and inspections. She also asked if there had been any word on Hagrid. She excused herself to the loo and the younger girls jumped up to go with. Fred stood as well and remained standing until the ladies had disappeared around the corner.

"So, Hermione, what is going on with you and Fred?" Tonks whispered.

"Nothing, why?" Hermione was sporting a blush that would rival a Weasley.

"Well, I was certain you fancied a Weasley boy, but I thought it was Ron," Tonks answered, "And Fred seems to be revolving around you."

"It is cute, isn't it?" Ginny giggled.

"He is not, and I just have a school girl crush, that's all."

"They have no idea, Tonks. Speaking of no idea, what is up with you and Remus? His whole demeanor changed when you touched him and you absolutely melted into him when he put his arm around you at the Hogshead," Ginny said cheekily.

"He did? And I did not," Tonks said way too fast, "What about you staring at Harry while you mounted that Michael boy?"

"Me thinks the lady, doth protests too much," Hermione said while Ginny sputtered.

"Oh bugger, we're all three a mess. Put Mim in here with us and we'll will be a right wreck. So, is Ron interested in Luna?" Tonks sighed.

"No, actually we have been friends for a long time, Ron thinks she is strange and used to call her Looney, but I think he is starting to appreciate her more. But I hope it is just in a friendly manner, because she has fancied George for years," Ginny said.

"We think that Ron has a thing for Lavender Brown. He has been staring at her with googley eyes since the train," Hermione added. "Do you really think that Fred might have noticed me?"

Tonks and Ginny both laughed, and Ginny said, " 'Mione, he has taken to only trying to get the first years to try his products when you are around, otherwise he tells George their guinea pigs have to be third years or higher."

"Really?"

"Oh yes and 'Mione over here keeps threatening to turn them in but she won't. In fact now she just threatens to write mum because she is afraid of what Umbridge will do to them."

Tonks laughed heartily. "Yes, it would appear that we all have it bad don't we? Who was that girl Harry was drooling over? Sorry Gin," she thought better of what she said.

"Stupid Cho Chang. She was Cedric Diggory's girlfriend. Harry has fancied her since third year. She just mostly wants to be around him to ask about Cedric and all she does is cry," Ginny sneered.

"Well, I am sure she feels guilty, she kind of likes Harry but feels like it's a betrayal to Cedric's memory," Hermione added.

"Humph, doesn't know how lucky she is to have him following her around like a lost puppy."

"Gin, how do you really feel? You may be holding back there a bit," Tonks teased. "What about Michael?"

"He'll do for now, he's nice but he gets drives me a bit mad. He knows everything and won't so much as let me carry a book, he also talks a lot about how women shouldn't play Quidditch! Rubbish really."

"Sounds lovely," Tonks said shaking her head.

"Well, you weren't meant to marry him, Gin. Just let him help you move on from Harry," Hermione said with a sad smile.

They all jumped when their mirrors started vibrating in their robes. Ginny got hers open first, "Yes?"

"Everything ok in there? You've been gone for almost half an hour?" Fred looked worried.

"Right, sorry we got talking, we on our way out now."

"Well, we hate to bust up the party, but we need to get back before dinner, and we have a bit of a walk," Ron said.

The girls sniggered as they approached the table. Harry looked sad but relieved and Remus had his arm around him, "Son, you know that he just worries about you. Miriam will calm him down and you can call him after dinner."

"Sirius listens to Dumbledore, even if he doesn't like what he hears," Ron said in agreement, "He won't do anything rash."

Tonks eyed Remus who minutely shook his head, she nodded and they silently agreed to talk about it once the kids were back at school.

They collected their things, hugged Remus and Tonks goodbye and headed out the door. Tonks giggled at the fact that Harry was carrying Ginny's bags and Fred had picked up Hermione's. He had even opened the door for her and helped her with her cloak. Remus chuckled, "Fred has it bad."

"She's just as bad. Neither recognizes it in the other though. Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Tonks said leaning into the warmth that was Remus.  
>"Just like our housemates, but James and Lily were the same way," Remus said back. "So, how about dinner?"<p>

"I was thinking we could get curry take away from the muggle place near Grimmauld. You can share Snuffle's reaction while we give Miriam some time to calm him down," Tonks suggested.

"Right, I told them we'd bring them take away."

Remus and Tonks walked outside and spun on the spot, Disapparating with a small pop.

When they reached the small pub, they ordered and sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of wine each for their wait.

"You know, this is the first time we have ever gone for dinner, just the two of us," Tonks said quietly.

"Maybe we should do this again, sometime when we don't have to talk about a furious fugitive," Remus smiled.

"Maybe we should," Tonks looked back at him questioningly. He reached for her hand. "Thank you, by the way for stopping me from flattening that annoying boy, I am sure Dumbledore would have frowned upon that sort of behavior from a junior Auror and an Order member," she smirked.

"Oh, it really was my pleasure," he flashed her is best shy wolf grin. _Truly__ all __my__ pleasure,_ he thought to himself, _it__ was__ the__ first__ time__ since__ you__ were__ little__ that__ I've__ held__ you__ in__ my__ arms, __but__ then__ it__ was__ all__ so__ very __different_.

They sipped their wine in comfortable silence, and before long their food was ready. Tonks launched herself at the server to pay and then walked stealthily out of the door leaving Remus the bags. She knew his income was small and though she was not wealthy her salary was more than she needed now that she was living at Number Twelve.

When he caught up with her outside, he grabbed her elbow and swung her around backing her up to the wall in the alley they used for an apparition point. He moved very close to her, causing her to look up to see his eyes. Then he spoke very softly, almost in a whisper, "The next time I take you out for dinner or a drink, you will let me pay for it like a proper date." His intensity had her breathless and all she could do was nod while licking her parted lips.

He then shocked her beyond belief by leaning forward a few more inches brushing his lips to hers and whispered, "We should get back now." He stepped back, put his arm around her and turned them on the spot into nothing.

When they appeared on the front stoop of Number twelve, her hand was still on her lips and she still had a shocked and dumb founded look on her face. The door swung open and Sirius pulled her in, "What the hell did you do to her, Mooney? I've never seen my dear cousin Nymphy speechless."

"Water, I need water," was all she could mumble.

Sirius and Miriam looked at Remus who was blushing furiously. "Merlin's pants, I think he's kissed her!"

"Finally!" Miriam smiled at Tonks and steered her to the kitchen, "So all 'round it was a night of firsts."

"Not a word, Padfoot!" Remus said as he followed them. Sirius's mood was immediately brightened by his best mate and young cousin's discomfort.


End file.
